There is time to kill today
by Mercurio17
Summary: "Eres joven y la vida es larga, y hoy hay tiempo que matar"


**Disclaimer: Nada del universo Marvel me pertenece.**

* * *

 **There is time to kill today**

.

Tenía ambos codos apoyados sobre el marco de la ventana, y su rostro reposaba sobre sus manos. Con su típica sonrisa de chico taimado, detrás del vidrio veía caer las pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

Había planeado forzar a Logan a acompañarle, quería llevarlo a comprar un par de cosas de la banda que lo tenía encantado. Pero, finalmente, el plan se truncó debido al mal tiempo.

Comenzaba a hacer frío; sus brazos desnudos por la camiseta de mangas cortas lo percibían; sus vellos se erizaban. Intentó darse algo de calor frotándose el antebrazo con una mano, y estiró el dedo índice de la que tenía libre para acompañar con este el recorrido de una gota que se deslizaba tranquila.

Su aliento empañaba el vidrio cada tanto, y su índice iba dibujando figuras inciertas sobre el vapor que se desvanecía rápidamente.

Empezó a desesperarse.

—Peter —llamó Logan, extendiéndole una taza que contenía algo caliente. Peter giró y le vio de pies a cabeza antes de tomar la taza entre sus manos. A modo de agradecimiento esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y decidió volver a enfocarse en la ventana.

Logan se acercó al escritorio que tenían detrás y recostó su cuerpo sobre este.

—Creo que moriré joven —dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa.

A veces Peter le platicaba de asuntos tan banales, propios de chicos, que cuando decía ese tipo de cosas no sabía bien cómo debía tomárselas. Peter podía estar jugando, como hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, o podía estar sumiéndose en pensamientos tan profundos sobre sí mismo, que Logan no podía evitar sentirse algo asustado. Se preguntaba hasta qué punto podía analizarse; cómo un chico de su edad podía llegar a decir eso a partir de pasársela mirando por la ventana. Le asustaba cuán a la ligera decía eso.

—¿A qué viene eso? —rumió en medio de un sorbo a su café. Esa era la única forma de saber qué rumbo tomaría la conversación. Todo dependía de su reacción.

Peter estiró la palma de su mano y borró de un tirón todos los rastros de vapor.

—Es lo justo. Alguien como yo no debería vivir demasiado.

No era un juego. De serlo, el chico ya habría vuelto el rostro para reírse de su expresión e intentaría abrazarle.

—No lo soportaría. —Calló un momento, acariciando la porcelana—. Si pudiera... Si pudiera elegir, quizá escogería quedarme con tus poderes.

—Pietro–

—No, tampoco. —Rió—. También moriría. Tampoco lo soportaría.

Logan quería entender, pero Pietro era denso. Muy denso.

Al fin giró el rostro, y se encontró con un Logan que había dejado a un lado la taza, pero seguía unido a ella con sus dedos. Peter comprendió que estaba confundido y que intentaba desentrañarle algún sentido a sus palabras.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y en un segundo apareció a su lado. Logan pegó un apenas perceptible respingo, y Peter envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro, agradecido que se lleven unos buenos centímetros.

El tiempo se le escapa, igual que todo lo que vive. Cada cosa que le sucede, triste o alegre, se esfuma en un segundo. Tiene oportunidad de experimentarlo todo, pero la sensación dura tan poco que le sabe a nada. Su vida se resume a esa constante búsqueda de emociones extremas que lo satisfagan, que lo hagan sentir pleno. Lleno. Pero sabe que su cuerpo no lo resistirá por mucho tiempo. Sabe que tiene límites, aunque no le guste. Sabe también que es el precio justo a pagar por tener el privilegio de vivir más.

En eso se diferencia de Logan. Este tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer su voluntad, y Peter siente que podría envidiar eso: poder vivir plenamente cada instante sin la angustia de saber que se acabará tan rápido como llegó.

Peter vive más en cuanto a experiencias; Logan, en cuanto a años. Y, piensa, sería maravilloso poder unir ambas. Aunque es imposible. El cuerpo se atrofia.

Es inquieto, y sabe que no soportaría vivir eternamente. Porque, después de todo, le gusta vivir al límite.

Y Logan no tiene porqué saber todo eso. No necesita preocuparse por esos pensamientos suyos.

—Pietro —volvió a llamar, colocando una mano sobre su nuca en un intento de gesto cariñoso que se le daba tan mal, pero Peter sabía apreciar.

—No es nada —respondió, y se encogió de hombros—. Cuando acabe la lluvia, salgamos, ¿sí? No me gusta estar quieto.

* * *

 **N.A:** Creo que todo lo que hago está basado en canciones XD Lo cual me deja pensando en cuánto carezco de imaginación.

En este caso es Time, de Pink Floyd; una canción sobre el tiempo que desperdicias y que nunca podrás recuperar. Estuve averiguando sobre la banda para tratar de asociar la música de esta con la personalidad de Pietro; es decir, no creo que haya sido casual ni porque se le antojó al director o al vestuarista que Quicksilver lleve ese polo, ¿no? Time pertenece al disco The Dark Side of the Moon, cuyo logo es el que llevaba Pietro en la camiseta.

La verdad, no les conocía muchas canciones, principalmente porque no me tomaba el tiempo de escucharlos, pero ¡joder, son geniales! Si no los han escuchado (que dudo, porque son tremendamente famosos), ¡háganlo!

Esto de comparar sus poderes ha sido una ocurrencia que no sé que tan acertada pueda ser.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
